Revealed
by HipHopHeart
Summary: Hey guys and gals, this is my first fanfic.My beta is DarkAngelRaven(Sister). I'm a huge Red X fan so expect me to have him in a lot of my stories. I except constructive criticism but no flaming me. I don't own Teen Titans.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Hey guys and gals, this is my first beta is DarkAngelRaven(Sister). I'm a huge Red X fan so expect me to have him in a lot of my stories. I except constructive criticism but no flaming me. I don't own Teen Titans.  
Rae pov  
Boom boom crash! I moned in protest when I heard Star's shrieks from across the tower. Letting my eyes adjust to the dark I glanced at the clock.  
"For the love of Azar!" I spat. "It's only 2:00." My eyes were slowly drifting closed. Beep Beep Beep! I cursed and sat up with a start.  
" It's Red X!" Robin seethed. Those were the last two words I heard before leaving.  
Red X pov  
"5,4,3,2,1. Hey bird brain!" I taunted at the spiky haired leader.  
"Red X you are under arrest for thieving and trespassing. Teen Titans go!" Robin yelled as he threw a birdarang at Me. I easily dogged while gluing Beast Boy to the ground in tiger form.  
"Dude!" he shrieked, "It took me weeks to get the last one out!" He slumped his shoulders in defeat. Following suit, came Cyborg. I turned off his on button and glued him to the floor with a sticky X. Next came bird brain.  
"You know if I didn't know better I would say your trying to loose," I taunted. I threw a sticky X to his feet which caused him to trip. I Xed him to the floor.  
"Who's next?" I teased.  
Ravens pov  
I let my gaze fall across the room. RedX was battling Starfire at present. I let my gaze travel over to the boys in their various, though sticky, situations. Suddenly I heard Starfire let out a shriek. My head whipped back to Star. She was glued face down on the floor. "Your next angel," Red X cooed. He threw a sharp X my way. I knocked myself hard against the floor on purpose. I knew my healing powers would heal me fast. Fortunately, X did not know this.  
Red X pov  
I stopped in surprise. I didn't think I threw it that hard. For some reason, fear crept into my soul. 'Why should I care? She's just a Titan' I lectured myself inwardly. But as if my feet had a mind off their own, I walked over to Raven. I leaned down so our noses were almost touching.  
"Angel?" I asked with uncertainty in my voice. As if in a blur, her black magic pinned me to the ground. I yelped in surprise. Raven released all of the titans who were now circling me.  
"Raven, take Red X to prison number five." Robin ordered while trying to get the remaining glue that was stuck to his cape.  
"You're not going to unmask me, bird brain!" I said arrogantly, then added with uncertainty, "Are you?"  
"Yes." Robin hissed with an evil smile. "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Robin pov  
"Have you unmasked him yet?" I asked while pacing the pink floor in the living room(Due to Starfire of course).  
"Dude," Cyborg whom was extremely dented. "The psychopath won't even let me touch him."  
" Ask star to." I hissed through gritted teeth.  
"Man! No way!" Cyborg yelled jumping in front of me waving his hands through the air like an idiot. "Why not?" I barked.  
"You think for one second I'm going to let our naïve Star go in a cell with him?" he shrieked.  
" Fine."  
"Why doesn't Raven go?" BB asked while Starfire was cutting his hair. Silence entered the room. It was so quiet we could all hear Silky snoring from across the tower.  
"No" Raven stated while sipping her tea.  
"I don't see why not!" I argued back. "You can defend yourself." I stated matter of fact.  
"WHAT!" Cyborg shrieked.  
"On second thought I think your right Cyborg." I stated thinking over what I had recently thought was a good plan. "You could get hurt Rae, it would be best if you stayed here." I added.  
"Would it piss you off if I went?" Raven asked her eyes still scanning the tea she was holding. "Yes, yes actually it would." I responded.  
"Fine."  
"Fine what?" I asked startled.  
"I'm going in to unmask Red X." she answered in her monotone voice as she was about to teleport to the chamber. She vanished before I could say another word.  
Red X pov  
I leaned back against the wall as I herd footsteps echoing around the chamber.  
"Well bird brain, took ya long enough. I mean I have been here for like what 9 hours?" What I did not expect was a female voice in response.  
"It's been 15 minutes Red X." the dark girl corrected in her monotone voice.  
"Well at least I have a pretty face to look at now." I flirted in my usual manner. Raven pulled her hood up and gave me a glare. But not before I could see her blush.  
Rae pov  
I entered the passcode to enter Red X's cell.  
"What are you doing now, Angel?" Red X cooed as I took a step towards him.  
"I'm attempting to get your mask off." I responded.  
"I just realized something." he stated. "Here I am alone with you in a tiny cage." he purred as he stepped up towards me, his hands on my hips. I let out a gasp of surprise. What surprised me more was that I kinda liked it.  
'He's kinda hot,' Lust ventured. 'He's a bad ass too.' Rage sneered. X's lips on mine brought me back to the present. I stood there as if in shock for a few seconds. I let out a groan as the thief grounded his hips against mine.  
'Wow!' Brave added. 'He's not dead?'  
Red X pov  
'Dam raven is a good kisser,' I stated inwardly. My mask was only slightly lifted enough to show my lips. My plan was to slowly move towards the door( which Raven forgot to lock) and high tail it out of here. But why? What was the point off leaving? So I could rob a few more banks? I looked down at Raven whom was in between me and the floor. All I had to do was roll over and run out the door.  
"Raven." I purred.  
" Hmmm?"  
"Meet me at the old warehouse tonight."  
"Wait...what?" she shrieked as I fled out the door and closed the gate.  
"Red X!" Was the last thing I heard as I blew a kiss to the dark bird and teleported away.  
Author's note: I want to thank all of the Fanfiction people for commenting on my story. Although there was one comment I disagreed with about poor grammar.  
DarkAngelRaven: Hey, I'm the sister/editor of this author and have been on this site for close to three years. For proof, go check out my stories. I just wanted to say that whoever said there was poor grammar in the last chapter should try to edit their younger sibling's fanfictions when they can't have their parents know what they are doing since our parents are strictly against all things Fanfiction and Teen Titans more so. Try doing that and then talk to us about some nonexistent poor grammar. Anyways, just wanted to say that and that you may hear from me in later chapters.


End file.
